


The Dress

by SweetDreamsAreMadeOfCheese



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Dorky Jaune, F/M, Fluff, Nervous Pyrrha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDreamsAreMadeOfCheese/pseuds/SweetDreamsAreMadeOfCheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyrrha reflects on Jaune’s promise, and her own feelings. Will confessions be made?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in November 2014. I've never really written romance before so hopefully this doesn't suck. Okay, here we go… things.

He didn’t have to.

He did it, though.

Pyrrha thought he was joking when he said he would do it, she didn’t think he actually would. 

To be honest, Pyrrha had completely forgotten about it, only to be surprised when Jaune Arc, leader of Team JNPR, showed up to their formal dance wearing a dress. She didn’t really take it to heart when he told her he would if no one asked her to it. It wasn’t even a promise, but the fact that he kept his word despite possible humiliation made her even more proud to have him as a leader.

Pyrrha couldn’t stop thinking about the whole event; it kept her up that night thinking about it. She recalled how amazing of a dancer Jaune was, and how good he looked in that dress, where did he even find it? Did he just have that, or was he able to get one that quickly? He did say he grew up with seven sisters.

Or…

Had he gotten it because of her? 

C’mon, the entire team (except for Jaune) knew she had developed feelings for him. It was painful watching him try to impress Weiss, but she was still supportive, because she wanted him to be happy. There was just something to it, him being happy wasn’t enough.

There was something in the way his blue eyes seemed to shine when he smiled at her like a puppy when she told him he was improving in his skills. 

There was something in the closeness whenever they ended up collided during their little practice sessions, a sense of electricity, she recognized the feeling when they danced together. 

There was something in the way he tried so hard to be a good leader that she just admired so much. 

There was something in the way he tried to impress Weiss that made her… jealous? 

Pyrrha thought it was cute that he tried to romance Weiss. His disappointment in himself had made Pyrrha sad. It took over a semester with this dork to realize something, why Pyrrha seemed to not like how Jaune had acted towards Weiss.

Pyrrha wanted Jaune to be happy, but she wanted him to be happy with her.

 

Jaune had been in a team leaders meeting requested by Professor Ozpin, so it was just Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren left in the room. Pyrrha was trying to focus on homework, but she kept spacing out. She kept thinking about the dance, how she wished she could rewind time and experience it all over again. Her thoughts always eventually traced back to Jaune; what he did for her.

He did it for her because he’s a friend, a teammate. That’s what Pyrrha kept telling herself, Jaune’s her team leader, not her romantic partner. Sure, it was a thing Pyrrha wanted, but would Jaune want it? 

Pyrrha kind of already did confess liking him, admitting he was the kind of guy she wished was her date to the dance, explaining what she liked about him. But could she tell him she liked him that way?

“Just talk to him,” Nora had popped out of nowhere, startling Pyrrha. “What?” Could Nora have been reading her mind? Nora continued, “Tell him how you feel, just like you listen to him when he has problems.” Nora had a point, but it was still kind of scary to Pyrrha. 

Ren finally spoke up for the first time in a few hours, “He’s our leader, we’re supposed to go to him when we have something upsetting us.” Pyrrha let the statement sink in, Ren was totally right. She would have said the same thing. 

“Thank you, Ren, I needed to hear that. I’m going to talk to him tonight.” 

“Promise?” Nora persisted.

“A promise is a promise.” She quoted the very words Jaune had said at the dance. She was going to keep that promise.

 

They had training together nearly every night now, but tonight, training was not the thing Pyrrha had in mind.

Jaune approached the roof and began talking like they were already in the middle of a session, “Alright, so, are we gonna work more on my reflex skills tonight, or more sword techniques?” Pyrrha loved how he always just jumped into it. He had never really complained until he got sleepy or just really wanted a break, or a snack.

“Actually…” Pyrrha began.

“You think my stealth moves need more work? Wait, no, we did that last time, or did you want to review from last time?”

“Listen, I just wanted to talk to you.” Pyrrha held her breath, she knew there was no going back now, if she changed her mind, Jaune would persist. 

“Okay, so like, interrogation training?” Jaune wasn’t getting it, “Or charisma? Pyrrha, you don’t have to tell me I lack the skill, I’ve talked to Neptune-”

Pyrrha hated to interrupt him; “I don’t really want to coach you tonight.” Jaune was silent for a moment, “Okay,” he finally stated, a confused looks was on his face. 

“There’s… there’s something that’s been on my mind lately.” Pyrrha could barely look him in the eye as she spoke.

“Is it Cardin?” Jaune was quick to respond, his tone went from confused to protective and ready to pounce a Grim three times his size, and his stance became broader.

“No,” 

Jaune sighed, “Good, I don’t feel like kicking his butt.”

“I could always kick his butt.” 

“I know,” Jaune turned to face Pyrrha for the first time that night, “But if I needed to, I would.” Pyrrha smiled at that, heart fluttering at his words. “So what is this about?”

Pyrrha blushed slightly. “The other night, the dance…” 

“Oh yeah, that was fun.” Jaune cut in. “That was one of the more stupid things I’ve done”

“It wasn’t stupid! It was sweet, no one’s ever done something like that for me before.” More blushing.

“Really? No guy’s ever worn a dress for you?” Jaune joked.

Pyrrha laughed, “No, if you can believe it.” There was a bit of silence following, what was there left to say? Come on Pyrrha, she said to herself, you can do this. “It actually made me realize something.” Pyrrha rapidly felt more nervous.

“That I look amazing in dresses and am an amazing dancer?” Jaune sarcastically put in.

Pyrrha playfully rolled her eyes, smiling, “Okay, maybe a few things…”

“What was the other thing then?” Jaune seemed eager for her to continue.

“I realized that…”

“Yeah?” Jauned slowly stepped closer.

“…I actually kind of… like you.”

Jaune froze in his place, only a few steps away from Pyrrha. “Wait, what?”

Green had been staring into blue and Pyrrha studied his face for reaction, he seemed surprised and confused.

“I’ve actually had a crush on you for a while now, I just wouldn’t admit it to myself.” Pyrrha couldn’t believe that she was saying these things; she could feel herself blushing so hard.

“You’re… serious?” Jaune took a step forward, closer to Pyrrha.

“Yeah.” Pyrrha just looked at Jaune, hoping this wouldn’t make this awkward. She felt herself ease up a bit when she saw him smile.

“Pyrrha,” he was suddenly so happy, “I’ve liked you for a while too!”

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah, I just figured you were too out of my league and deserved better than me,” Both of them were smiling like idiots now, blushing insanely. They both started giggling. 

“So…” Jaune started, breaking the silence that followed their embarrassed giggle fit, “Are we a thing now?”

“If you want to be…” Pyrrha stepped closer. 

“Yeah… Yeah.” Jaune moved toward Pyrrha even more.

They embraced tightly; Pyrrha’s arms around Jaune’s neck, his arms around her waist. They relaxed into each other’s grasp. Pyrrha exhaled a sigh of relief.

They moved apart slightly, still in each other’s arms. They smiled at each other, and Pyrrha felt content. Their smiles slightly dropped and they slowly moved toward each other again. Their heads tilted and their lips connected. Pyrrha had a hand through Jaune’s hair at the back of his head. She felt his hands rest on her sides. The kiss only last a few seconds, but those seconds were the happiest Pyrrha had ever felt while at Beacon. 

 

Normally training sessions ended with the two of them going back to their room to find Ren and Nora asleep. This time, the light was on and they were both awake. Nora saw them enter with their hand entwined and immediately turned to Ren. “You owe me 20 bucks!” Nora continued to dance around the room, celebrating the fact that she was right. Pyrrha buried her face in her other hand, but smiled. 

 

He didn’t have to the first time.

He was doing it again, though. 

He still kept the dress he wore to the dance and he was going to wear it again for Pyrrha. He had asked Ren to keep him and Nora out of their dormitory for a while. Jaune had emerged from his closet in the pretty white dress with the blue ribbon bow. Pyrrha laughed at the stupid sassy posed Jaune pulled, his face even stupider.

Jaune reached over to the music player and soft, slow music started playing. He went to grab Pyrrha’s hands to pull her up close to him. He reached his arms around her and they started swaying slowly to the music. They didn’t really get a chance to slow-dance during the formal. Pyrrha had never felt happier. A few gentle pecks and smooches were exchanged throughout their little dance. 

Pyrrha had no idea how she could be out of Jaune’s league; she was lucky to have such a boy. Maybe other girls wouldn’t find Jaune as appealing as she did, for his awkward dorkiness was something she grew to love. They seemed perfect for each other, and he looked perfect in that dress.


End file.
